Echizen twins
by seyami-chan
Summary: Echizen Ryoma has a twin sister that comes with him to Atobe's manshion for the mandatory tennis escape. all caose breaks lose and the teams get confused. a few boys act unexpectidly and cause anger to erupt from the others. FujiOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Atobe was having a tennis chill at his house that was made mandatory for the students to come by the orders of Atobe and the school's coaches. The schools that had this chill as mandatory were Seigaku, St. Rudolph, Fudomine, Yamabuki and Hyotei. Everyone watched as Oishi fussed about how Ryoma was late and what Tezuka was going to him do when Ryoma finally arrived at Atobe's mansion. The doorbell rang and Atobe threw open the door and looked down at Ryoma who had a suitcase in his hand._

"_Ryoma?" Atobe and the Seigaku regulars asked when they noticed the suitcase._

"_What's going on?" Kamio asked as he walked closer to the freshman._

"_I'm going to a hotel after the party. So, don't worry, money king. This won't be staying here. In fact, I'll leave it outside," Ryoma said, rolling his eyes as he left the suitcase beside the door._

"_Nonsense; bring that in. It's fine to have it in here. It won't bother Ore-sama," Atobe said as he stepped aside to let the younger boy in._

"_There's one more thing…" Ryoma hesitantly added._

"_What is it?" Momo asked. _

_Ryoma looked down at the ground and slowly stepped aside to show a Ryoma look-alike with a black Fila hat that looked almost exactly like Ryoma's. _

"_This is….Kia." Ryoma introduced the look-alike to everyone._

"_There's another brat?!" Atobe exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air._

"_Ignore Atobe. I'm Oishi. It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you related to our kouhai?" Oishi asked politely. _

_Kia nodded and grabbed Ryoma's hand, who squeezed it and smiled over at Kia. The rest of the people introduced themselves to Kia. When Eiji introduced himself, he glomped the Echizen twins. Eiji jumped off of them when he felt something that shouldn't be on a boy._

"_Uh…..Eiji-sempai, will you help us move our stuff into our room?" Ryoma quickly asked when he realized what just happened._

"_Okay, ochibi…"Eiji said as he picked up the cerulean blue suite case, and led Ryoma and Kia upstairs to the room assigned to Tezuka, Fuji, and Ryoma. "Ne….Ochibi, do you know that Kia is a girl?"_

"_Please don't tell them," Ryoma asked after he closed and locked the door. _

"_Wait, so…Kia is your sister, not your brother?"_

"_Yes, Eiji-sempai."_

"_I want proof. Besides the breast I felt when…never mind. Why do you want me to keep it a secret?" Eiji asked Ryoma. _

"_Because I want to play against the boys and see where I stand. I don't want to be denied because I'm a girl and if I beat them, I don't want them to feel bad. Or be mad," Kia said, distracting Eiji from Ryoma. Eiji turned to see Kia with her blackish green hair out of her hat and out of her pony tail. Her hair fell to her knees and was parted on the side. Ryoma walked over to stand beside Kia and Eiji noticed that she was half a head shorter then Ryoma and her eyes were a little brighter then Ryoma's._

"_Do you really think they are like that?" Eiji asked after he registered what she said._

"_Not all of the Seigaku members, but some of the other players," Kia explained as she wrapped her hair up and tucked it up in her hat. Eiji just stared at her; she looked exactly like Ryoma, but just shorter. _

"_Please, Eiji-kun," Kia said as she walked up to him. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and Eiji smiled at her before nodding._

"_Yes, I'll keep it to myself, nya," Eiji replied as he started to get hyper again._

"_Thank you, Eiji-kun!" Kia exclaimed as she jumped on him and hugged him. Eiji laughed at her and she smiled up at him._

"_We need to get back down to the others, nya," Eiji said as Kia let go of him and he left the room._

"_Right," the Echizen twins said. They waited for Eiji to leave before Ryoma quickly closed the door and looked over at Kia._

"_Ready?" Ryoma asked, looking his sister over._

"_Do I look ready?" she asked as she opened the door and walked out of the room. "Come on. I know how I fare with you, but I want to see where I'm at with other people," Kia said as she ran down the stairs. When she hit the bottom stair, she somehow tripped and fell down on the marble floor. Ryoma landed on top of Kia, causing her to hit her head on the floor._

"_Echizen! Oishi yelled as he ran to the two._

"_I'm fine," both the twins said as they sat up._

"_Nya! Kia, you have a bump!" Eiji yelled, pushing Oishi out of his way as he slid down to her and gently touched her forehead where the bump was._

"_I'm fine, Eiji-sempai," Kia growled at him, causing him to back up a little._

"_Oh…okay," Eiji stuttered as he stood up pulling Kia up with him. Kia turned around and helped Ryoma up, who reached down and picked up his hat._

"_Now, Ore-sama has something to say!" Atobe announced, holding his hands up. Everyone waited for him to continue. "We are all going to play doubles!" Ryoma and Kia looked at each other in worry and Kia stepped closer to him. _

"_First up will be Oishi and Eiji versus Ryoma and Kia."_


	2. Chapter 2

Oishi and Eiji walked to the far side of the court while the Echizen twins stopped by the net and waited for the sempais to reach their side of the net.

"Rough or smooth?" Oishi asked politely as he stood his racket up on its head.

"Rough," Ryoma called while Kia called "Smooth." The two glared at each other before calling the opposite words. They glared at each other again and played a quick game of rock, paper, and scissors. The game ended up with Kia holding out a flat hand and Ryoma a clenched fist.

"Yay!!!!!" Kia shouted as she jumped up and down before covering up Ryoma's hand. "Okay! We choose smooth."

Oishi spun his racket and waited for it to fall. It fell with a clatter and Eiji kneeled down to see what the outcome was.

"It's…..rough…..Oishi…what do you say?" Eiji asked looking up at Oishi.

"I say you need to stand up. And that we should let our kohais serve first." Oishi replied as he gently tossed the tennis ball to Kia. She grabbed the ball and offered it to Ryoma, who shook his head and grinned as she sighed and walked to the base line. Kia bounced the ball a few times before throwing the ball up in the air and hitting the ball in a normal serve. Oishi returned with a simple to the front shot that Ryoma lobbed back easily. Eiji jumped in the air and returned the ball to the middle of the base line. Kia jumped into the air to coast over to the ball, in mid-air, she spun in a circle, hitting the ball and landing on both feet crouched down by the ground. She looked up to see the ball sitting on there side of the fence and with Eiji just staring at her. She lifted a hand up and giggled at him before shaking her head and grabbing another tennis ball. Ryoma looked back and Kia nodded before hitting a normal serve to the Golden Pair again. Eiji stood still while Oishi returned the ball. Kia ran to the ball and mad a simple return right before thunder sounded. Eiji returned to Ryoma, who used his drive A to return the ball, smashing it down right beside Oishi. He quickly returned with a simple moon volley. Ryoma glanced back to Kia to see her behind the base line where the moon volley would return and she simply returned the un-returnable moon volley with another moon volley. Oishi couldn't move from his place as he watched the ball hit in the opposite corner then him. Kia smirked at Oishi's astonished face, clearly amazed at the move she had duplicated, and then positioned herself for the next serve.

"May I have the ball please?" Kia yelled across the court to Oishi, snapping him out of his train of confusion. Eiji jumped over to the ball and threw it back to Kia, who caught it with ease. As Kia got set up to serve she felt a drop of rain land on her cheek. She shrugged her shoulders and served with a simple serve yet again. Oishi returned it with a bit of haste to the other side of the court. As Kia sprung from her feet to her left hand, it started to pour rain, causing Kia's hand to slip as she landed on it. She flew forward, losing the grip she had on her racket and sending it to the net. The blue racket hit the net and fell to the ground, bouncing a few times before sliding to a stop. Kia fell to the ground, hitting her head on the cement and skidding across the courts and stopping on the edge of the swimming pool.

"Kia!" Ryoma yelled as he dropped his racket and raced over to his sister. The rest of the tennis players who had been watching joined Ryoma quickly as well.

"Nya, Ochibi! Is ochibi okay?" Eiji asked as he kneeled down by Ryoma.

"I'm…..fine….Eiji….sempai…" Kia rasped as she tried to push her self up. Ryoma noticed her arms shaking and helped her into a sitting position. Kia leaned against him and took several deep breaths.

"Let's get you inside and cleaned up," Oishi offered as he tried to help her up.

"I…I can walk. But thanks for the offer." Kia replied as she pushed herself up onto her feet. She stumbled a little before she reached out for something to steady herself.

"I know you usually try to get over a mess-up by running to shake it off but I would not advise that right now," Ryoma whispered into Kia's ear before she shook her head and let go of him. She straightened her back and held her head up as she limped to the door. Strong, muscular arms picked Kia up and carried her in to the house.

"You do realize that I was at the door, right?" Kia asked before looking up to see Tezuka's face staring straight ahead of them as he walked to the upstairs living room. He laid the soaking Kia down on the couch.

"What? On my brand new leather couch?" Atobe complained when he and the others arrived in the room.

"Yes. Now get the first aid kit," Tezuka ordered. Taka and Oishi ran off to find the first aid kit. Kia sat up against the back of the couch and looked down at herself. Her arms were scraped from her wrists up to her shoulders, and her legs were scraped from her ankles to her knees. Her head had a large bump that was bleeding on the upper right side. Eiji kneeled down beside her and looked her in the eyes with worry in his eyes as he looked over her injuries. She gave him a weary smile and held a shaking hand up in a fist.

"Pound?" she asked him innocently. He slightly chuckled and gently tapped his fist against hers. She smiled a little more before slumping against the back of the couch. Oishi and Taka came back in with the first aid kit and handed it to Tezuka, who raised his eyes at them before looking down at Kia.

"You want to do it or do you want someone else to do it?" Tezuka bluntly asked. Kia pointed to Ryoma who looked at her confusedly.

"I would like Ryoma to do it…. But in a separate room," she explained as she started to stand up. Ryoma pulled her arm over his head and helped her to the bathroom down the hall. Kia sat on the toilet seat and pulled her hat off of her head letting her hair fall down after Ryoma locked the door.

"You're not allowed to play for a long time," Ryoma stated as he opened a bottle of peroxide and poured it on her arms, causing her to hiss and tighten her arm muscles. Ryoma wrapped her arm up in white gauze before he repeated the same thing to her other arm. The second time Kia held back her hiss but still tightened her arm before she released the breath she took in. Ryoma dabbed water on her legs before doing the same thing to her legs as he did her arms. Once he finished both legs he gave her a cup of water and some Tylenol. "It'll help ease the aches and pains and let you fall asleep easier. Now, once you're done with that, we'll go get you changed into pajamas."

"Okay and I'm sorry," Kia whispered to him. Ryoma nodded his head as he bushed Kia's hair and wrapped it up into her hat. Ryoma watched as she downed the cup and walked to the door with some effort. She took a deep breath and exited the bathroom, making her way to the room full of worried teens. "I'm sorry for worrying you all. I'm okay. Ryoma patched me up well and….I'm kind of tired so please excuse me, but I'm going to go to sleep. Good night," Kia said politely before bowing and heading off to bed.

"Kia, wait." Eiji said as he followed her.

"Yes, Eiji-sempai?" Kia turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry," Eiji whispered into Kia's ear as he gently hugged her.

"It's okay, Eiji-kun. It was my fault. Not yours. Don't feel bad. And when I heal… you and I will continue our match. Okay?" Kia stepped back from his embrace and looked up at him. Eiji smiled and nodded before Kia turned and walked to the room she shared with her brother and two of his team members.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kia time to get up." Ryoma said shaking Kia's shoulder.

"Why?" Kia growled as she pushed Ryoma's hand away. She rolled over before sitting up and glaring at the floor.

"Practice."

"I'm injured."

"You can still watch so come on." Ryoma snapped before heading to the door.

"What got into you?" Kia asked as she stood up and stared at her brother.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Yeah. Right. Whatever. I'll be there in a few seconds." Kia grumbled through clenched teeth. Ryoma paused at the door before closing it. Kia started to wrap an ACE bandage around her chest and applied ointment on her wounds from yesterday. She slipped at T-shirt over her head and pulled jeans on. She brushed her hair back and put it into a ponytail and pulled the ponytail threw the back of her baseball cap and checked herself over in the mirror. When she was satisfied that she looked like a boy she nodded and left the bathroom and joined the others in the living room.

"Kia. You're up?" Oishi asked walking up to her and feeling her forehead.

"Yes, It can't hurt to watch people practice." Seya said as she stepped away from Oishi.

"You sure you're ok to be up?"

"Yes, sir. All that is left is the evidence of my small mistake and some soreness. Thanks for your concern." Kia said smiling up at him.

"OK, if you're sure then..." Oishi led from the living room out into the practice area. Kia smiled when she saw Ryoma warming up with a wall, she then scanned around the area to see most of the people were in practice matches and the ones who weren't were running, all except one, who was watching her as she tried to hide her slight limp. Tezuka walked over to the bench that Kia just sat down on and stood behind her as she watches the others practice.

"You knew it started to rain" Tezuka said as he watched Fuji closely.

"So? And what's so interesting about Fuji?" Kia asked looking up at Tezuka. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm ready Tezuka!" Oishi yelled from the court he was warming up at. Tezuka left Kia all alone on the bench. Kia sighed happy to be alone until another shadow joined hers. She groaned and looked up to see Fuji now stood were Tezuka had previously been.

"Um…how did…." She looked back and forth from where Fuji now stood and where he had been just a couple of minutes ago.

"You were distracted by watching Tezuka." He smiled and sat down next to her.

"Was not." She crossed her arms and looked around looking for her brother.

"He's playing against Momo." Fuji smiled when she looked in the direction he was pointing. She sighed and slouched against the back of the bench.

"Great." She whispered as a burning sensation ran over her back, she hoped he hadn't noticed the slight hiss that slipped out with the word.

"Yesterday was quite eventful, wasn't it?" Fuji laid his arms on the back of the bench and Kia turned to look at his hand some.

"I guess."

"You're not like your brother."

"Sorry but I have to go." Kia had enough sitting and stood up. She clenched her hands some while walking over to where her brother's bag was. She tugged at her clothes slightly as she felt Fuji watching her, she bent to take one of Ryoma's racquets when the shadow from behind appeared by her shadow. She grabbed one and stood up and faced Fuji who had apparently followed her.

"You're not supposed to play." He said seriously looking her up and down.

"I'm not playing a game, I'm hitting a ball against a wall." She rolled her eyes and walked away towards the end of the tennis court area. She sighed when she heard Fuji's steps beside her.

"Then I won't let you go alone, Echizen will kill me if I did."

"We're both Echizens', and he won't kill you." Fuji paused for a moment before joining her side.

"You're Echizen's little brother, he would be mad none the less."

"Right...little brother….by like 30 minutes." Kia came to a stop in front of a wall and bounced the ball a little before hitting it at the wall.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No." a second ball ended up bouncing the ball and she turned to see that Fuji had joined her in hitting the wall. "what do you want?"

"To know what's going on inside your head"

"The same as in Ryoma's"

"Why are your names so different?"

"Yours sounds like Eiji."

"Your acting like Ryoma."

"We're twins."

"So?"

"I'm done." She let the ball bounce away towards the tennis courts and walked towards the pool.

"That was fast."

"Will you leave me alone now?"

"No."

"Gosh dang it."

"Yep!" fuji smiled when she rolled her eyes before almost jumping in the pool.

"Kia!" she turned her head at her name and saw Ryoma watching her.

'Oh right, girl plus water makes discuss disappear...damn...' she growled at herself before walking away from the pool to the door.

"I thought Ryoma wanted you to watch the training?"

"It's boring, I'm going inside to do something fun, like sleep."

"How is that fun?"

"Because there is no pain in there..." She clapped her hands over her mouth once she said that.

"So it does hurt?"

"No, leave me alone!" she ran into the house and up the stairs to the bathroom and closed the room with her back to it after she locked it.

"Kia! Kia come out!"

"No, go away!"

"Whats going on?"

"Why are you all in here?"

"Break, whats going on?"

"He locked himself in."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing..."

"Right...ok I'll deal with it. Now everyone go away."

"See you in a bit Ryoma."

"Kia open the stupid door now." Ryoma snapped causing her to roll her eyes and scoot away from the door right after unlocking the door. Ryoma entered the room and locked it, looking down at her. "Get up, get changed and get out."

"What?"

"You've been hiding to long, you need to express your self for what you are."

"Not who i am."

"Who you are to, but you need to do it as a girl, not a guy, your about to break, once you have some time as your real self you can come back and start the sheered all over. "

"But..."

"Practice for the day is over anyway."

"Oh...ok...i guess I will...but how will I get out as a...you know."

"How you normally sneak in and out of places. i know you can climb this building if you really wanted to."

"Thanks..."

"Don't worry there were some of your outing clothes packed."

"Awesome bro." she gave him a quick hug and hurried off to there room and made sure no one was around when she entered and locked the door to get changed. she pulled out her favorite pair of jeans, black with flames up the legs and sparks spreading up to the top of her pants with sparkles in the sparks. she pulled on a tight fitting shirt with a silver skull on the back and a broken heart on the front tied together with shoe strings. she smiled and pulled her long hair out of the ball cap and brushed it before tying it into a low pony tail just for the climb down to the yard. she unlocked the door and made it look like she had gone to sleep before opening the window and crawling onto the thin ledge and shimmying down the place till the got to the drain pipe and slid down it a little. she stopped her self on the next level so she could re adjust her grip on the pipe before sliding all the way down to the ground. She planted both feet firmly on the ground and grinned before dashing off out of the yard.

"Taxi!" she yelled once she got far enough away form the mansion to see a taxi driving by.

"Were to miss?"

"Any were in the city."

"Alright." the taxi driver turned the light off and turned the meter on.


	4. Chapter 4

"Its been to long." Kia sighed in happiness once she paid the taxi and bought a big slice of pizza. She sat at a small table eating her pizza a drinking a really big cup of soda. She had her hair out of the ponytail and leaned her head back after she finished her soda. Ryoma had slipped her a bit extra money for times like these, she knew she wanted to go shopping but knew she should save the money. "i think i will go shopping." she smiled and picked up her plate and threw it away before walking out of the patio with a full cup of soda. she entered a book store and looked at all the books, she wasn't paying complete attention to were she was walking when she ran into a person. she dropped the books she had accumulated on her way down the row.

"Are you all right?" the boy she ran into bent down with her to help her pick up the books.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Thanks for your help..." She trailed off as she looked up to see that it was Fuji. That was when she noticed Eiji and Oishi behind him talking about a tennis book Eiji had in his hands. She mentally rolled her eyes so that Fuji wouldn't see it as they stood up and he handed the books that he gathered back to her.

"Here you go, you have some interesting books here." he said with his usual smile.

"With that smile your going to make a lot of people think your a rapist." She said before catching her self. "sorry, i meant to say thank you." She heard Eiji laughing behind them while Oishi was trying to get him to be quiet.

"OK... Well, anyway it looks like you need someone to carry your bags."

"Dude I just said you look like a rapist and you want to carry my bags?"

"Yep, gives us a chance to get to know each other." His smile got even bigger.

"Thanks but no, I can handle it." She smiled to the best of her ability and walked up to the counter after adding another book to her pile. She set them on the table at the register and waited while the cashier rung them up. Once the woman told her how much the books were she pulled out the money and paid for them before grabbing the bag and taking the change. She walked out the door to the book store only to see the three boys from before waiting out side of the store.

"I swear we have met before."

"No, I haven't seen you before in my life." She lied, she felt bad for it but she had to for her sake. She didn't know what they would do if they knew she was really the snarky little sibling to Ryoma.

"Ne ne she looks like ochibi!"

"I'm gone."

"Its dangerous, we should accompany you." This time it was Oishi not Fuji who said this, it sounded more like something Fuji would say so she was a little surprised but understood what he meant. The Taxi dropped her off at a not so great part of the town, which made her wonder why they were here but the best shops were here as well.

"Since y'all wont leave me alone, I guess, but I don't even know who y'all are, so I'm not gonna go anywhere with y'all till I know you."

"Some country kind of accent." Eiji pointed out.

"Shut up!" she hissed while she lead the way to the next shop she wanted to go to.

"I'm Oishi, this is Eiji and the one you met earlier is Fuji." Oishi introduced to Kia while they walked.

"Kallie, nice to meet you."

"So what are we doing now?"

"Clothes shopping."

"Why?"

"Cause I have money I want to spend."

"OK?"

"Don't ask, just go sit down or something..."

"Um..." She rolled her eyes at the boys who didn't know what to do before pulling the three to a rounded seat and pushed them all on to it.

"Now stay there." She stalked off and pulled a few pants off the rack and a skirt or two with quite a few tops to try on as well, she smiled at the boys before entering the changing room. After Quickly changing her clothes she walked out with a tight fitting outfit with flames all around on the clothes before she silently cursed her self.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to get shoes for the out fits."

"Well, I remember the clothes I can get some shoes that might fit."

"Sure..." She responded uncertainly. A few short minutes later a pile of patching shoes made its way over the top of the door and she jumped all the way back to the wall with her hands spread out against it.

"Does that work?" the three boys called to her.

"Um, sure..." she looked down at the shoes and sighed before getting off of the bench and neatly picking them up and setting them into there pairs. she slipped on a pair of leather boots that trailed halfway up her calfs with a zipper down the inside of her legs. she smiled and did a small spin before opening the door and sashaying out into the waiting area for the boys to see. Fuji Whistled at her while Oishi and Eiji gave a round of applause for her appearance. she smiled and went back into the dressing room to try on a few more, she went threw the pants and over half of the shirts before trying on the fist skirt. the shirt she picked to go with it was a tight fitting tube top in her favorite shade of blue, the skirt was a little shorter then she liked but it looked good with the shirt she picked. She left the room and showed it to the boys, she was spinning around to show the boys the full outfit when she heard a few girls whisper. She stopped and went back into the room and changed into her original clothes without paying attention to the boys. They all fell silent when she appeared with two piles, one was all the skirts and extra shirts while the other was the outfits she had tried on earlier, she discarded the pile of skirts into the return pile before heading over to the counter to pay for the clothes she had in her hands.

"Just these today Kallie?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright." the girl behind the counter smiled and scanned all of the clothes that Kia had brought up.

"Hey, were gonna hang out here for a minute, why don't you go on a head, we'll catch up, k?" Fuji offered once Kia was done paying for the clothes.

"Whatever." She left with the bag of clothes and her card before leaving the Store, she walked across the street into an accessory store that had a gothic theme to it. She never paid attention to the name but it was a cool place for teenagers to go for accessories. Fuji and the others did indeed join her once she bought what she had wanted from the store she last entered and was leaving it, Fuji had a bad the same as she had from the clothing store. "what do you have?"

"Just because of what those stupid girls said doesn't mean you don't look damn hot in these clothes, there only jealous because they know they cant look half as hot as you."

"I know i should take that as a complement, but I'm not the kinda girl who takes being hit on very well, its odd and uncomfortable."

"Sorry."

"But thank you." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your welcome."

"I cant believe they said that about you." Eiji whispered looking like he was about to cry.

"Don't worry, it's not the first, it happens every week." Kia smiled and waved it off before leading them to a restaurant. "Hungry? My treat."

"No, our treat, you are the one who just blue a ton of money."

"So did you Fuji."

"Oh don't worry I have a ton of money for this stuff." She smiled and entered her favorite restaurant. The hostess lead them to a table of four before taking the fourth chair and giving it to a table of five. They all ordered the food, fuji getting spicy food, oishi got plain and calm food, Eiji got food that would make him hyper for the rest of the week. Kallie got her usual as the male waiter had proclaimed once he saw her, the meal was chicken fried chicken, her favorite. The three boys stared at her since this was the second place that people know her at.

"Do you come here often?"

"Only when I need to get away."

"Get away from what?"

"Nothing to bother you about." She mumbled as she looked down at her phone, she just received a text from her brother about how the rest of the team was starting to get worried that they couldn't find her. She sighed and scooted back from the table and placed her napkin down on the table. "excuse but have to go. It was nice shopping with the rapist and his friends, have a great day." She smiled and walked off with her bag.

"Wait you almost forgot your second bag," Fuji called to her with his smile.

"They aren't mine, you paid for them." She smiled and went to walk off.

"I bought them for you, please take them."

"Fine, thank you." She took the other bag and went up to the counter, "OK, so I really don't want to do this, but those boys over there, the ones I came in with, yeah, well I have to go so I'm gonna have you put there order on my tab and I'll pay for it when I come back next time, OK?"

"No problem Kallie, have a great day, say hi to your brother for me."

"Don't tell them about my brother either." She added before smiling at the girl and leaving. She easily got a taxi and shoved her bags in the back with her. the driver took her to the address she gave him and followed her order to take her around back, she paid the driver and heaved herself over the fence and threw a small rock at her window, her brother opened the window and threw down a rope for her to attached her bags to. He pulled her things up right before she started to climb up the drain and pull herself threw the window, and landed right on her brother.

"You have an extra bag this time."

"You can blame you damn prodigy, cat and mother for that...mostly the prodigy..."

"You met Fuji, Oishi and Eiji while you were out?"

"Yes, but no, they know me by my real name, Kallie, not Kia, and they keep saying it wrong... they keep calling my Kai."

"I know, what happened?" Ryoma watched as she threw off the clothes she had been wearing and threw them at Ryoma.

"Hide all the clothes will you please? And what do you think happened? I tried to get rid of them, i even called Fuji a rapist, and he still insisted on accompanying me. He bought the second bag of clothes, I wasn't going to." She growled before pulling her hair up and wrapping it so that it tucked neatly in the hat. "even after I told him he looked like a rapist he smiled even more and instead he joined me. He's creepy."

"He's a sadist."

"So am I but dude, Thats messed up!"

"Ryoma!" pounding on the door made Kia jump and grab her brother. he looked at her and held back a laugh.

"Yes!"

"Did you find Kia? I called Oishi and them and they said they'd be here after they finished eating. Said something about a girl...but I don't know."

"Yes, i found Kia, I told you baka's that Kia would come out when he wanted to." Ryoma snapped at the door. He turned to Kia and leaned to her, "Every pound on the door isn't going to be bad."

"Oh be quiet." She hissed at him before looking at herself in the mirror." She smiled when she decided she looked like normal. Ryoma laughed at her as she threw the door open and glared at Momo who stood there with the group that stayed here threw the day. "Move." She hissed when Momo blocked her way.

"We were worried about you. You could at least be nice."

"I told Fuji that I was going to sleep, not please move." She hissed again before pushing her way threw the people. Ryoma held back a laugh and walked after her. Fuji watched as Kia and Ryoma walked away from the group with the feeling of familiarity nagging at him.


End file.
